inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive16
Ummm........... My search engine keeps on indicating that the name is " Matataki Hayato" instead of " Matatagi Hayato". Is that true? I have got some more images, but I'm going to wait for a while. ( I wonder why I'm so curious today) Thanks, ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thanks ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:02, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay V5 Since you archived your talk page... I made a new header ! XD Yes, you did XD Roleplay: Fei: Stop it now, everyone. We have to find Taiyou. We should run after him, or else, he'll be really far, and SARU may catch him... Wandaba: Right, I think he ran.. Wait, don't remember ! :O Fei: >.> *Facepalm* Hope SARU did not find him... SARU: *pops out of nowhere* Maybe he did ? >:D Fei: WHAT ?! SARU ! :OOO SARU: Hehe.. Now I know that Taiyou is alone, I can catch him ! >:D Fei: No ! Because we're gonna catch you ! SARU: *disappears* Sayonara..Fei. Fei: .... End Roleplay Late reply again D: SnowyBoy❄ 13:10, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Congrats~! Thank you Lord! I didn't actually notice until you said so :P But it means a lot so thank you! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 18:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Navigation/Categories Are we keeping categories with Navigation Templates? If that's the case, my delete tags on the (At the time empty) 3 categories (Ogre, Inazuma Japan A&B) need to be removed. Also, how exactly do I do multi tab templates? (Like the one on the main page) I wanted to condense my info on my user page (If it's allowed) Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Apparently Genda deleted the categories I put a delete tag on, so I'm not sure about those And yes, the tab thing on your user page is what I'm curious about Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 17:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) My page looks a lot cleaner now, thanks! Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 17:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Kageyama KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png Sidewinder Talks Penguins 18:11, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! I can't believe so many things happened in the span of 2 hours ._. Thanks for solving it while I was gone~ :) Debate Yeah, its our turn. We need to win this round. Any news from otonashi? Handa against abeyama is unfair I guess. Especially considering the 2nd and 3rd season. But Tsurugi has changed the rounds now~ I'll debate soon. [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Dragon Blaster Taikoku Ouka 01:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I am not free... Hello Lord~ about that...thanks for sending messages to me! I don't come here often now, hope you don't mind... Uhm...can you join my wiki? I have headache because if that wiki...here's the link! Click here! Hope you can join! And I am active in Facebook, if you have a Facebook account, we can chat at there! And your Profile Picture looks nice! ^^ Okay, thanks for all, Lord! ^_^ '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 09:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) A question Good day. I hope you're doing well. Well, today I have got a really strange question. Last week, I was surfing the internet while I came across an image. There was a girl, in the Raimon ( Go, I guess) girls' uniform. She had long, red hair, and blue eyes, and a round face. It was mentioned " Chibi" or something like that. I just wanted to ask that was it official? I was in a hurry, so I wasn't able to read the details quite well. I am still looking for it, but I thought that you might know anything about it. Regards, ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:57, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi, about Minori : I have checked before that mizu means light blue so I wrote that but it got deleted when I asked about that in the minori's talk page someone wrote that its mizuiro even though I have checked before that iro alone means colour so mizuiro means light blue colour so I don't think iro is needed. so does mizu means light blue or not?(please check after me) Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 16:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 17:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay V6 Hi there !~ A really late reply ! .... 5 days late ! :OOO Roleplay: /* They all ran near Koumei's mansion /* Fei: Good guys! We are near the mansion ! Keep it up ! ^^ Wandaba: O.o I... I CAN'T CONTINUE ! O.o I AM SOOOO TIRED !!! ! Fei: *ignores Wandaba* Wandaba: ARRRGHH ! O~O Fei: *is still running but stopped immediatly* Wandaba: Eh ? THANK YOU FEI ! ^.^ Fei: I did not stop running because of you, Wandaba ! >.> I stopped because *shows the broken bridge* Wandaba: Oh, that's a pity ! *deathly smiles* Now, we have to wait ! *lies on the floor and sleeps* Fei: *mixi trans, Big* MIXI TRANSU ! BIGGU ! Wandaba: Zzzzz.... Fei: Wait, why did I do my mixi trans ? It won't help... ???: KILL BRIDGE ! Fei: Eh ? Ashiya Noboru: There ! ^^ *disappears* Fei: Whut the... ? .-. Wandaba: Zzzzzz... Fei: Oh, anyway, let's go ! *throws water at Wandaba and starts running* Wandaba: WOUAYAODFBSJBS ! End Roleplay Don't... ask why I introduced Ashiya xDDDD SnowyBoy❄ 14:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Wow, just realized that V6 doesn't exist... Nevermind ! xD Roleplay: Fei: What ? They already left .-. Wandaba: Haha, it really looks like they're from the past ! :P Fei: Yup :P Wandaba: They did not know we had a travel machine ! xD Fei: *laughs* Wandaba: Anyway, let's go ! :3 Fei: Yeah~! ^^ Fei & Wandaba: *disappears* ........ /* In the Nice Garden, at the top of Koumei's mansion /* Fei & Wandaba: *appears* Fei: Oh, look Wandaba, they're coming XDDD Wandaba: Haha, *takes his phone* Gonna take my revenge against Shindou & Kirino, taking a pic of their faces when they'll see we came faster than them ! xD Fei: Good idea >:D End Roleplay You turn !~ ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 11:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~! Roleplay: Wandaba: WHAT ?! How did they know ;___; Fei: ^^" Taiyou: *disappeared* Fei: Wait, where's TAIYOU ? ;___; Tsurugi: I don't know :O Everyone: WHAT ?!!!! Tsurugi: Oh, Hello ! I'm here, because Koumei cooks the best ramen of all time ! Fei: .-. Wandaba: *Cries because his blog is over and because he saw a comment left in the main site by Kirino in which it was said: 'Coach Bear is fatty'* Fei: No, seriously, how did you come back ? :O Tsurugi: Oh, that monkey let his wormhole opened, so I just sprang into it :P Fei: Okay... BUT ! You know where are the others ! RIGHT ? Tsurugi: Eh ? Who ? .-. Fei: Kariya, Sangoku, ... Tsurugi: Oh, they were next to me. Fei: .-. Ikr, but where ? :O Tsurugi: Next to me. Fei: But where exactly. Tsurugi: NEXT TO ME ! D: Fei: .-. *slaps Tsurugi* YOU, TELL ME THE TIMELINE IMMEDIATLY ! D:< Tsurugi: Ouch ;__; I don't know, I did not take care... OMG, RAMENS !!!! ♥♥♥ *noms into ramens* Fei: .-. So what now, guys ? D: End Roleplay Made it long xD SnowyBoy❄ 16:42, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Lol, hard one here xD And you really made Shindou as bad as he is in Galaxy xDD Roleplay: Fei: *reads* .... Tsurugi: Scruntch Scruntch... *eating* So Fei ? Fei: ..... Wandaba: Fei-Kun ? O.o Fei: ...... ???: Hello ! It's me, Fan Sebeldia ! Goodbye ! :3 *disappears* Fei: ..... ???: Hello ! It's mr, Yugamu Kuukan ! Goodbye ! :3 *disappears* Fei: .... Wandaba: Oh no... What's happening.... Fei, please don't tell me you read the Ampoule Text ! O.o Fei: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *explodes* /* A mist is in Koumei's Garden /* Wandaba: Oh.. no ... SARU: *Appears at the place in which Fei was* Wandaba: That was the trap... of THE AMPOULE !! SARU: :D I need Fei, so I took him ! :D I'll give you Kinako instead, I don't need her *Evil smirks* Wandaba: WHAT ?! NOT FEI ! *pink mode* SARU: *disappears with a Green Chrono Stone* Kinako: *is on the floor, injured* .... Wandaba: He... did it... *depressed* End Roleplay Woah... What did I just writte ? :O My RPs are always weird :O Btw, should I archive my talk page ? Tsuki told me it's getting far too long :3 SnowyBoy❄ 17:06, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I had to edit your talk page, because it would be easier for the RP ! Oh, really ? Lol, there are only 16 headers :3 But, can you do it ? Because you will clear a bit the history of my talk page :3 Roleplay: Kinako: .. Oh, heya minna ! ^^" SARU made his hissatsu against me to catch me ! D: Well, I'm fine now ! ^^ Wandaba: Ah okay... Well, let's go ! *takes the artifact* Okay, everyone in the caravan ! /* Everyone in the caravan /* Wandaba: 4...3....2....1... TIMU JUMPU ! ~~hehe, since fei is not here, I can say it 8D~~ End Roleplay Made it short, sowwie D: I did not JAVE any ideas XD SnowyBoy❄ 17:16, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Downloads Hey Lord, I remembered that you didn't have Shuu and Yuuichi in CS yet; they're downloadable again, because of Level 5's 15th anniversary! You probably knew already, but in case you didn't, I still felt like telling you :'D (Also, Mouri is downloadable too.) Sidewinder Talks Penguins 14:45, May 17, 2013 (UTC) That character should be Aru. He is a battle scout near the entrance of Koumei's mansion (or maybe inside Koumei's mansion, somewhere at the beginning). Sidewinder Talks Penguins 14:45, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thanks for that reply. I am sorry I am a bit late. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:37, May 17, 2013 (UTC) One question, is the 3rd finalist story yours? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I thought that you were the one, as it had Shindou. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay S Ah, if you want ? XD I'll do it XD Roleplay: SARU: You... I still hate both of you... Meia: But, why ? D: *Shudders* SARU: Don't ask why.. I shouldn't have let Kinako there.. She may help Raimon to find us now.. We should hide in another place. GIRIS ! Giris: *Cough* Yes ? :O SARU: Did you send the emprisonned Raimon Members to THAT place ? Giris: Yep, I did ! :3 SARU: Good. Fioou.. Ehm... I feel some auras here... Meia: Ah, what kind of auras ? *hides behind Giris* SARU: Hehe... >:D *press in a button* /* At the same moment /* Wandaba: Did he say in an Unknown Place ? Oh boy ! How can we find them now ?? D: Kinako: Shhhht... He said that he felt some auras... We should go out of here :O Wandaba: You're ri... BOUM ! Wandaba: Oh, no ! That cage fell from the sky, we are emprisonned! D: SARU: MUWAHAHA ! I felt your auras of loosers ! >:D Kinaki: What can we do now ? ;__; End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 17:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Nah XD Roleplay: Wandaba: :O Well done Shindou-kun ! *throws him a bracelet* Go fast to the Past and take Feya, Fei's girlfriend ! She'll help us to deliver ! GO fast ! FUTURE, 2110, 6:34 pm, near the big tower ! Kinako: How do you know that ? :O Wandaba: Fei goes there REALLY often ^^" Kinako: I see ^^" Wandaba: GO, SHINDOU-KUN ! Kinako: Go ! Go ! :'D End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 14:06, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi Lord-Senpai I found a problem in Kino Aki and thought about telling you since I am not good with template stuff. can you fix it please? Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 17:46, May 19, 2013 (UTC) No problem and don't worry Take your time. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 18:05, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question Yo Lord~ Hmm.. It's kind of difficult to explain, but I'll try my best! First you got to crop the pictures you want to the exact same size, so it looks neat! Then, put them in the order you want, from top to bottom. Then, highlight them all as if they were one, and then right click on the image. It should say something like Group or something, just press that and it will come together! I hope I explained it well enough for you~! P.S: Do you have Taiyou in Raimei? I S-Ranked Kuroki's route, yet the record for him is still saying I haven't got it. Would you know why? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 20:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you need a certain programme, however I used OpenOffice to do it. What orange achievement thing? Where do I find it? xD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 20:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh that orange thing! xD Thanks for your help, I have him now. :) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 21:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Lord for the birthday message!!!! Means a lot! :DDD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 15:23, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Nope! I only just started it aha xDD I find the battle system kind of weird to be honest? Well compared to Raimei, it's a lot different! Like the menus and stuff! I think they may change it in the Galaxy game also. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 17:20, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay I will do, thanks for the offering for help :) Btw, at the start of the game, did Shindou punch one of the Raimon players who end up leaving Raimon? I think it was because he was telling secrets about them to other schools, but I was confused if Shindou punched him or not (which really surprised me!) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 18:32, May 20, 2013 (UTC) LOOL omg that is hilarious haha. Wow it looked like he hit them real hard aswell xDD And yeah them! Loool I don't really want to be spoiled yet, I want to get this sort of reaction again (I love Dark already xD). Also, at this very moment in the game, players are moving SO slow! Do you know if they will speed up soon, or do they stay slow for the whole game ;-;? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 19:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep same xD I will do! I can't wait too see it now hehe. I know right it's so annoying .-. Ah good, I couldn't bare it if they were that slow all the way through the game. xD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 19:50, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Well I just finished beating Inazuma KFC, and unlocking Handa's route! Not that far, but I'm going to be playing it most of next week because I have a week off! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 20:01, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hehe I know xD Lool, maybe, depends if I'm not as busy, because this week I have a lot of homework :( We did actually aha, and same~! Also sorry for the late reply, I had a bath. xD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 20:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, and I know right -.- It's okay xD But I've got to go to sleep now, so talk to you later~! Night~ | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 22:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Shootcommand24 Can you please give this user a warning of some sort...his edits should all be undone, and he's driving me crazy ;-; Sidewinder Talks Penguins 18:07, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Stop What do you mean unnecessary? For your information, I know everything that I'm putting and all of those are true and not senseless. Unnecessary means not needed. If you're just going to put what is needed here, then you might as well remove some of the other sections of your pages. I add some trivias that I like because I think it makes my favorite character's pages more informative, now if you don't like that, I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna stop what I'm doing. Shootcommand24 (talk) 18:37, May 20, 2013 (UTC) That's also a reason why I removed some of the inappropriate trivias. And some of my trivias that you removed aren't really known by most people. *That Kariya's character is kind of like Kogure's. *That Kirino's back number could be the same as Kabeyama's because of their importance in the team. *That Taiyou's back numbers are the same as Hiroto's, I know it may be obvious to those who really watch the anime, but how about those who just started watching it? They wouldn't know about that. *And when I said that the genius player before him could be a member of a participating team in FFI in Inazuma Eleven, I don't think that's something most people would think. And about the positions, *Didn't Fideo play as a midfielder when they fought Dark Angel? *Was Beta not a midfielder in El Dorado Team 02? *Endou Mamoru played in 3 positions; Goalkeeper, then a libero, but there's no place for a libero in a field so he's counted either as a defender or a midfielder. So that's three. *Zaizen Touko played as defender in Raimon, a midfielder in Team Endou (the one that fought Tenkuu no Shito) and a forward of SP Fixers. Shootcommand24 (talk) 21:31, May 20, 2013 (UTC) You also don't have to ask people for help to get your point across, if you really want me to get what you're trying to do or say, do it yourself. Shootcommand24 (talk) 21:34, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Don't you already do that? Tell people what'll happen? When you made the Saikyou Eleven Hadou page, when it hasn't even been shown in the anime yet, wouldn't that have the same effect to what I do? You also put the results of the matches when the match hasn't even been shown yet, like the one you did in the Ragnarok matches. In a way. what you're doing is the same as me. If you don't want to people who kariya is, why does he even have an article page here? Same goes for the other characters in GO. Of course people who joined this wiki would assume that they can put whatever they know about the character. And about the positions, I admit that I may not be that good about the game since I don't play it at all, but I think this page should also be about the anime since most people don't have the game (including me) and have just watched Inazuma Eleven through the anime. I do add plots, I made Ibuki Munemasa's and Matatagi Hayato's. I also add plots when i get the chance. Browser Can I ask something? What browser do you use? ^^ Oh! So Google Chrome! Well, do pics appear clear in your web browser? Because whenever I look at a pic from the web and save it, IT SAVES INTO JPEG FORMAT instead of being originally PNG AND INTO A DIFFERENT QUALITY O_O And I don't know why it's like that ;_; Do you know why? Is it because of Java or Adobe or something like that? I know right? ;_; I really wanna see clear pics because I wasn't able to read the pic you gave me last night since it was so compressed and had a different quality ;_; (The pic I'm mentioning about is the one about FB--) Nope, it's still the same ;_; Einsatz~! Yeah ;_; But let's go to another topic ^^ OMG, Einsatz is a block technique XD I thought it was a dribble one XD Well at least he has now ^^ Probably Z-Slash right now XD Too bad Wild Dunk still hasn't appeared ;_; I love Einsatz too of course ^^ Maybe he will use it, I hope so :D What do you think of Matatagi O_O I mean... he says he trusts them but on the contrary he doesn't O_O Match with Mannouzaka Heya Lord! I played against Mannouzaka yesterday, but I forgot to tell you xD But anyway, were Shindou and Kirino arguing? I couldn't quite make out what they were talking about (obviously it's in Japanese). | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 20:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh, yeah that makes sense! When I was playing the game, I only realised just then how much Tsurugi had changed from being the evil seed, to being one of the main protagonists in GO. I'm further than that now xD I just beat... I can't remember actually? xDDD But I know it was the match when Tenma revealed his Keshin for the first time. I think next is Gassan Kunimitsu or Hakuren, but I just can't wait too see the Holy Road Stadiums' effects in the game! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 18:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I thought exactly! And yeah it was Kaiou xD It was better I think also. I know! I played Gassan Kunimitsu in the Cyclone Stadium, it was so cool~ Yeah I wish you could... but oh well, Chrono Stone has Mixi Max xD Hmm really? I haven't played in that stadium yet, but I'll tell you when I do~ O:, Where?! I can't even remember the GO PV's, so It will be so cool to watch them again!! Lool I want to hear Kirino's voice now! Also sorry for the late reply! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 22:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat Bug Lord i dont know whats going with Chat buts its Bugged again like last night i wonder if its the work of that evil cat that hangs Around Because every wikia has been Effected by the same bug http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 22:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello Good day, I hope you are doing well. I have got a very strange question; do you like cricket? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 05:50, May 24, 2013 (UTC) re:Tabber All the tabber CSS is on the wiki's CSS page, you can edit it if you want. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 16:49, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Wikia contributor http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/156.3.163.99 Contributions should say enough. Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 21:38, May 24, 2013 (UTC) http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.251.165.67 looks like we got another one...thanks for blocking the 1st one :P Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 22:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ... If it spoils them, why do you still do it? And why does it seem wrong when I'm the one who do it? i didn't say you put the scores, and yes, maybe it was already shown in the anime, but even before that, the results were already recorded here. It will really be obvious after they read the page, even without the trivias that I put in, so what I do doesn't really worsen what's put on the character's pages. So you're saying that only a few people can add what they want here? No offense, but being an admin doesn't really make that much of a difference to me, the owner just made this page, but that's the only thing he did, he didn't make the Inazuma Eleven series along with GO and the others. Also, I ain't complaining, I'm just trying to get my point across, and I'm making a big fuss about it because you're trying to put yourself to the top and leaving the other members of this site at the bottom, and as I said before, I'm not going to stop. You can keep removing it if you want, but sorry, I'm not stopping. {Shootcommand24 (talk) 00:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Character Renamed Hey Lord, I was wondering about this guy - Julien Rousseau, his name was originally "Julian Rosseau" but Im wondering if the new name is right? I mean, on every other IE wiki (different languages etc.) his name is originally "Julian Rosseau", I just didn't want to change it back if the new name is the right spelling. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 04:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 No it'z fine, I've just never seen the spelling of Julian as "Julien" before, but the new surname seems correct to me, cause that's a more common French spelling of the name (thank you art class xP). ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 04:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 RE:RE:Hello Glad to know you are fine. Actually, everyone loves it here. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 08:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, of course. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 08:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) B.R Can you please block this user, he/she has been spamming the forum threads for more than twice: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/82.231.193.119 Thanks [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 09:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay No. I don't remember ! Hey Hey ! Soooorry for the laaaaaateee Reply :OO And btw, congrats!!! You have 44.000 edits!!!! ;D Roleplay: Fei: *hugs Feya* You so niiiiice ;D *kisses her* Wait... I have the feeling that someone's spying us.... *looks around them* Hope it's not someone taking pics of us :O Imagine if this was on Internet ! Or on a blog ! :O /* In SARU's Place /* Wandaba: Hurry Up Shindou... SARU's coming... And maybe he'll do a brainwash :O Kinako: O.O Meia and Gillis: GO SARU! GO! ;D SARU: *is coming near the cage* Hehe... End Roleplay That was short :O Sorry, I do not have enough characters anymore XD SnowyBoy❄ 12:56, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Wow, that was fast ! You're welcome! XD And it's okay xD Roleplay: Fei: OMGqinvikqb:D Kinako: OH ! LOOK ! Shindou and... FEYA ! NOT THAT GIRL ! SHE'S WITH MY FEI ;_______; Meia: Oh, SARU ! *gives him a medicine* SARU: *gets up* YOU.... End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 13:05, May 26, 2013 (UTC) You can still talk with them xD Roleplay: Wandaba: You're welcome ! SARU: *grabs Kirino* YOU.... Meia: Hihi ^.^ Giris: Hehe.. SARU: *glares at both* Meia & Gillis: KYAA *runs away* SARU: *deathlyt glares at them and looks Kirino again* YOU... WILL DIE ! Kinako: SHINDOU ! ;__; Wandaba: DO IT FEYA, THAT HISSATSU WITH SHINDOU ! End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 13:29, May 26, 2013 (UTC) A hissatsu that can deliver them xD Roleplay: Wandaba: NOW, SHOOT! /* Shindou & Feya did their hissatsu and broke the cage /* Wandaba: Yippie! Thanks both ! Now, let's attack >:D SARU: O.o Ehm... *runs* Kinako: *does her Keshin Armor + Mixi Max* SARUUU !!!! *grabs him* Wandaba: *aspires SARU in a Gray Chrono Stone* Fei: *appears* :O Taiyou: *appears* :O Tsurugi: *appears* :O *noms in a candy* Ah, me was hungreh >.< Everyone: *appears* Wandaba: YATAA ! ;D End Roleplay Need to go, see ya !~ ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:44, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Wikia contributor Hi Lord! Would you mind blocking http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.184.230.236? They're inserting false info on Kisaragi's page (again). Thanks in advance! マジョレール ☆ホワイトブレス☆ 00:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC)